LowLifes
LowLifes ('''also known as LowLives in other parts of the world)' is a British-American sitcom that is broadcast on ZePPelin-Network, the show first aired on January 1st 1999 and is currently on its 17th season. The show revolves around 4 British teenagers, the show is banned an censored in many countries due to its dark and offensive humor. Plot The show revolves around 3 teenage roommates, Lemon, Micheal, and Cory, the show mainly takes place at their school, and occasionally takes place in other locations, most episodes are grounded in reality, with a few notable exceptions. Main Characters Leopold a very paranoid, and awkward individual, he often freaks out at the slightest thing, and tends not to go into unfamiliar locations, this is due to the fact that one of his eyes was lost in an accident involving a flamingo. Cory a horror obsessed and outgoing individual, he is extremely reckless, and has no sense of danger. Roxie a cynical individual, she treats everyone besides Michael and Cory like garbage, she likes to scam people he doesn't like TBA Michael a daranged psychopath who is obsessed with death an destruction, Cory likes to watch people suffer and is an arsonist he wears a jack o lantern mask that he never removes. Recurring TBA Minor TBA Development in 1996, the pilot episode of LowLifes was created by three college graduates, they came up with the idea of the short film while high on LSD and watching Friday The 13th, the 10 minute pilot episode was called "Friday the 14th" and was a parody of the Friday The 13th, it was about a group of students going on a field trip to a camp and getting brutally murdered, the creators of the show then pitched it to ZePPelin-Network as a joke but were surprised when the network provided them with computers and sound recording equipment to create a another pilot so the network could fairly evaluate their animations skills. The second pilot, named "Guns and stuff" and was about 4 kids buying guns and reaching havoc on there town, the network liked the pilot so much that they asked the creators to create 10 minute short films for their "Politically Incorrect Skits" adult variety show, the creators produced 20 animated shorts for the show, these animated shorts have been dubbed "Season 0" by fans. The shorts were extremely popular, so the network decided to give the creators a full show. TBA Episodes List of LowLifes episodes Reception Controversy The Kamikaze Pilot The Kamikaze Pilot is the first episode of the season 4, it was about Michael accidentally starting a war between Britain and the Middle East, the episode was controversial for mocking Islam, and showing footage of real terrorist attacks, the episode was banned in several countries, and after the 7/7 bombings, was banned from airing on TV in the UK. Politically Inaccurate Politically Inaccurate is a season 16 episode, in this episode, a SJW tries to become the prime minister of Britain, so the Michael and Cory try to scare him away by commiting offensive acts, such as *Blowing up a homless shelter *Inviting everyone to a Bill Cosby party, and putting sleeping pills in their drinks *hiring Donald Trump to build a wall to keep immigrants out *Dressing up as KKK members and burning crosses *Spray painting pictures of Mohammed on mosques *Putting ''Scarejews (scarecrows dressed up as Nazis) in front of Synagogues *Dressing up as lesbians and eating carpets *Fatshaming *Dressing up as Mongolians and scaring away Chinese people Due to these acts, this episode was critizized by people, and even made national headlines. it was banned in Australia Caitlin Begins Caitlin Begins is a season 15 episode, in this episode, Bruce Jenner gets a sex change and tries to turn everyone into a SJW, the episode was controversial, and was criticized by the LGBT community, Onion has since stated that he only made the episode to see the general public's response the episode was even banned in the USA for a number of reasons, some of the reasons include * Bruce's operation: in it, the doctor cuts off Bruce's penis and shoves it into Kim Kardashian's mouth, he then pulls off Bruce's testicles and puts them on Helen Keller's eye sockets, he finishes the operation by cutting Bruce's chest open, inserting bowling balls into it (which are supposed to make it look like he has breasts), and sowing it up. * Seemingly promoting transphobia * Disturbing imagery * Portraying Bruce Jenner as an attention seeker * Mocking Americans Cory In The White House TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Lemon-0.png|Leopold Ssssssss.png|Leopold by Hat Lowlifes_Michael.png|Michael File:LowLife Cory.png|Cory LowLife_Roxie.png|Roxie Category:Animated series Category:Comedy Category:Adult Shows